1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structural members which can be interlocked in end to end fashion to assemble a double wall. More particularly, the invention elates to such structural members which can be assembled into a container for the transportation and storage of goods.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers used for the transportation and storage of myriad goods typically are configured for mounting onto a truck, bed or pallet. Such containers should be movable from the truck and for placement onto another transportation vehicle such as a rail box car, an aircraft, or a ship for an overseas destination.
One major drawback of conventional containers is that they are of a fixed standard size that cannot be altered to accommodate varying load sizes or transportation vehicle dimensions. At a shipping port or other loading site it is not always feasible to construct conventional containers according to particular dimensional specifications.
In the case of double wall containers, it is not possible to select at the loading site whether the cavity between the walls is to be flushed with, for example, hot air or cold air to help maintain the temperature inside the container, or, whether the cavity is to contain foam, other insulating materials or electrical wiring and the like. Further drawbacks of conventional containers are that they often do not have substantial vertical strength for stacking purposes and that they are often not effectively sealed against external environment.
The invention overcomes many of the deficiencies discussed above. Structural members having a double wall configuration are interlocked in end to end fashion to readily assemble custom sized containers.
The individual structural member of panel of the invention includes a pair of parallel walls spaced from each other to define a cavity therebetween. The panels are staggered in the longitudinal direction so that an end section of one panel extends beyond an end of an adjacent panel and vice versa to form a front extension section and a rear extension section of the structural member formed from a group of panels.
Each extension section is provided with a front and rear flange, each having a different configuration for complementary interaction. The front flange of one panel is adapted to interlock with the rear flange of another panel so that the panels can be assembled in end to end fashion with the walls of one panel being co-planar with the walls of an adjoining panel. Each panel has a groove parallel to flange in which case the end of each extension section has complementary lip adapted to be received within the groove of an adjoining panel. This permits assembly of the panels in an end to end relationship with improved stability.
Certain panels have one edge defined by an end wall without any channels, grooves, projections or lips. These panels, referred to as end panels, are attached to other panels described above with interlocking extensions with the relatively smooth surface defining one end, exposed for attachment to a hinge or corner bracket.
These wall panels can be joined at their ends by hinges to form a foldable and portable container. Elongated channelled members are configured to fit over the tops and bottoms of the assembled container double wall panels to stabilize the container and enclose the edges. For vertical stacking purposes, elongated channelled members can be affixed to bottoms of the assembled container walls with their channels depending outwardly and adapted to receive the top of the walls of a container stacked below, or, in the case of the bottom container a pallet which can function as a floor .